Hand-held power tools which include a planetary gear, such as a cordless screwdriver, a cordless screw driller, or a drill, for example, generally include a safety clutch so that the hand-held power tool does not continue turning in an uncontrolled manner when a predefined torque is exceeded. A tool including a tool carrier which is settable into rotation is provided in German Published Patent Application No. 197 37 234, for example, the tool carrier being drivable by a drive motor via a planetary gear, and the annulus gear of the planetary gear cooperating with the gear housing via a friction clutch in such a way that a relative rotation of the annulus gear with respect to the gear housing is triggered when a settable torque is reached.
In addition, cordless screwdrivers are known in which either a microswitch rests against the pressure plate, or the pressure plate has a notch, so that during an axial relative motion which is triggered by a response by the clutch, in addition an electrical signal may be generated, via the movement of the pressure plate, which interrupts the power supply to the motor.
A disadvantage of the related art is that, at the torques to be transmitted, for strength reasons the notch on the pressure plate may be implemented only with a much greater width of the device. The microswitches have a short service life, result in higher costs, are not percussion-resistant, and likewise require a larger housing for the hand-held power tool.